ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Goh
How Goh joined the Tourney J6 is an evil organization, therefore, there have been times when an informant from within aims to expose them. But, within J6 exists an arm whose speciality is exterminating such traitors. In there, orphaned young boys and girls are captured and trained as perfect assassins; moreover, multiple assassin forces have been built up in this fashion. Serving under his commanding officer is an Asian youth - Goh Hinogami. His father was a judo expert chosen to go to the Olympics, but a jealous friend whose career aspirations were unsuccessful murdered him, and Goh became an orphan. Soon after, the Organization found him, and trained him in assassination arts. Orders have come down to him from above. His latest orders are to infiltrate the World Fighting Tournament. This hulking, scarred assassin spent much of his youth in a J6 training facility perfecting his fighting techniques. Before the Fourth Tournament, J6 called on him to eliminate several esteemed fighters, but he failed completely. While he tried to explain to his superiors that the interruption of the Dural had ruined his plans, they did not hide their disappointment in him. He knew the Fifth Fighting Tournament was his last chance to redeem himself or he too would be eliminated. with still no luck in assassinating a World Fighting Tournament finalist, Goh was given orders to find and murder a British ex-pro wrestler named Birdie. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left fist closed. After the announcer calls his name Goh swipes his right hand as the camera zooms saying "You've come." then goes into his stance and says "Shall we begin?" Special Moves Kokuryusatsu Todome (Neutral) Goh moves forward doing a punch, then a hand thrust to the face, then turns and slams his elbows down on the opponent. Murakumo (Side) Goh does a sweeping kick to the face of the opponent. If he hits, he brings the opponent to the ground and breaks his/her arm. Tengusatsu (Up) Goh jumps into the air with a flying kick. Mukyu Yushu (Down) Goh grabs and pulls the opponent to him, then throws him/her to the ground, then on the ground, Goh breaks his opponent's neck. Aku Hozan Otoshi (Hyper Smash) Goh reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he holds his/her right arm, then kicks him/her in the face, then punches him/her, then twists the arm, then goes to the left arm, then punches it and kicks his opponent's legs then finishes by kicking the opponent in the back of the head, knocking him/her away. Ryukami Harite (Final Smash) Goh reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he punches him/her on the frontal eight times, then twists his/her leg, then slams his elbows on the opponent's shoulders and throws his opponent to the ground, then finishes breaking more bones and throwing the opponent away. Victory Animations #Goh circles his right arm saying "I was planning on getting more practice than this!" then walks away. #Goh looks at the downed opponent saying "Huh… lick the floor while you're down there!" then kicks him/her hard enough to get a Star KO scream then he breaks a bone. He then smirks. #Goh looks at his right hand, then says "Weakling…" then points his left hand out and continues "Don't ever let me see your face again!" On-Screen Appearance Goh walks in cracking his knuckles and says "You'll be my guinea pig for testing new techniques!" Trivia *Goh's rival is a British street punk and former wrestler, Birdie. *Goh Hinogami shares his Japanese voice actor with Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Mr. Edward Scissorhands, Gilbert, Tiger Tanaka, Scorpio Milo, Cavity Goon, Tsunami Shijo, Mr. Grouper, Iruka Umino, Kall-Su, Abyssion and Yurimaru. *Goh Hinogami shares his German voice actor with Marluxia. *Goh Hinogami shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Ky Kiske, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Shunsaku Ban, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kazuma Torisuna and Kinnikuman Mariposa. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen